To Paint the World Red
by December Sapphire
Summary: "I am stronger than the gods now, Ichigo Kurosaki. You have lost. Now witness as the world you know falls." Post-Arrancar Arc. Canon!Verse. Kenpachi!Unohana. Co-Written with rockyroad69.
1. Prologue: Endings

**A/N: **Sometimes major plot bunnies get the best of you. This is what happens when they do. This is co-written with** rockyroad69** (Art). Art and I have always wondered what would happen if Aizen defeated Ichigo, and his plan worked-ish on taking over the soul society, blah blah blah. An alternate ending of the Arrancar Arc. Here's our story on what would happen...but with a twist. The prologue will be familiar to you all, but it does change.

**Genre: **Romance, Adventure, Drama, Suspense, and some Angst.

**Warning!**** Please read if you are new to my stories. I'm only going to say this once.**

This story contains spoilers from the Arrancar arc and Quincy Blood War Arc.

I have no rules what so ever when it comes to content. What happens in this story happens (it's M rated for a reason!). Don't expect sunshine, rainbows, and all that other jazz. Includes coarse language and violent scenes.

This story will contain dark moments, that's how I and Art write. There will be moments where you will hate what happens and moments when you will be in love with this story. I do not promise characters canon-like or even pleasant.

If you can't handle stuff like this then exit out. You'll only be mad at me later. But it's Bleach so...

And to those who are continuing, please fasten your seat belts, it's going to be a long ride.

And let it begin...

**My wonderful victims.**

* * *

**To Paint the World Red**

By: Sapphire and Art

Prologue: Endings

_"__I am the Alpha and the Omega, the First and the Last, the Beginning and the End"_

_-_ Revelations 22:13

As the sound of metal against metal clashed together, Ichigo couldn't help wishing he'd listened to Tensa Zangetsu.

Blood gushed out of Aizen's right shoulder like red rain. Ichigo heard a slight gasp, and saw violet filled, narrowed eyes widen with disbelief. Three pairs of white wings, as wide as Ichigo was tall, fluttered slightly. He prepared for another strike with his black Zanpakuto, one which would end Aizen out of existence. But a slight smirk from Aizen, and Ichigo knew this wasn't even close to being over. The white winged creature shattered, breaking into little pieces, and letting out a flashing white light, before reappearing above him on a cliff like a God in a throne.

Ichigo stood his ground; face stoic, not showing any signs of weakness to Aizen. Rocks fell around like heavy snow, but Ichigo paid no heed to the danger. The only _thing _is eyes were on was Aizen, still standing as if mocking Ichigo, and grading him to a cockroach. Ichigo narrowed his eyes slightly, watching the disfigured creature place a hand on its wounded shoulder.

"What a surprise," Ichigo commented, calmly. "You asked me moments ago why I backed away, so let me ask you the same question. Aizen, why did you back away?"

"I get it now. You are pleased aren't you, Ichigo Kurosaki. You are pleased you were able to stop my sword and overcome my kido." Aizen's voice rose. "You are a fool! Don't think because you did those things, I would be easily killed! It's going to take much more than that to kill me, human!"

A force of energy shot at Ichigo, but he remained unmoved. Dust swirled around Aizen like a small tornado, and a bright column of light flashed above as blood splattered, pouring over the cliff like a waterfall, painting the Earth red. The white, butterflied creature stood tall, his face now pure black. White teeth smiled back at Ichigo, wingspan increased, and three hollow holes ran down the middle of his chest like a carved circle. The Hogyoku glowed violently with his master, and Aizen spoke, his voice echoing deep, sending even Ichigo chills down his spine.

_I will not show weakness. _

A bright, purple sun evolved from one of the winged mouths, firing a cero like a rocket towards Ichigo. The blast and heat was overwhelming. Ichigo was able to block most of his with his left forearm, but suffered badly for it. His arm was now useless. A large patch of skin was burnt away, leaving behind a red layer of exposed flesh.

_I will not show fear. _

A large proportion of the ground was missing as the dust and smoke cleared from the fierce animosity of the explosion. Fire below burned violently, heating Ichigo like an oven. He floated in the middle of the missing circle, watching Aizen closely in front. Unfortunately, he blinked, missing a quarter of a second of Aizen dashing towards him. Already he was in Aizen's trap, a black hand around his neck, cutting off air supply. Stinking smell of rotting flesh burned Ichigo's nose from being close to the disfigured creature, but he hung on, still holding onto the hilt of his sword tightly. Mumbled words entered Ichigo's ears, but were not computing right with his brain. Everything was fuzzy. Ichigo's entire body felt like it was going to fall apart. His muscles burned, head pounded like a loud bass, lungs contracted, and his heart increased, sending warning signals. But he wasn't going to give up.

_I still have enough left for one more…hold on just a little bit more, body._

"Is this the best you can do?" Ichigo asked.

His brown eyes blazed with anger as he slashed his sword against Aizen's chest, sending him flying.

"Aizen, let's end this. I'm tired of hearing you speak non-sense. So prepare yourself… for my final Getsuga Tensho."

Summoning all he had, Ichigo focused on the last of his energy on Mugestu. He prayed silently, hoping whatever he tried to learn from Tensa Zangetsu would lead to Aizen's defeat. However, his body said otherwise. His brain went blank, his heart reached a limit of pressure, his muscles betrayed him, and his energy disappeared like a gust of wind.

Ichigo was stunned. He stood there until his knees buckled under him, letting gravity push him to the ground. His whole body was paralyzed, locked up like a prisoner in a jail cell, and his now widened eyes moved around, trying to find an explanation.

_No…how did…this wasn't supposed to happen. My body, no…why did you fail me? I still had time… Tensa Zangetsu, what did I do wrong? _

_You did nothing wrong, Ichigo. _His voice rang through his head like a mere whisper. _You are just not ready for the technique._

_But I was ready! Tell me, dammit, why did my body give out on me?!_

_Because you are weak…I might've shown you how to use Getsuga Tensho, but it all depends on how much your body can handle the stress and pressure of the power. This is more extreme than you will ever know. _

_Then you lied to me! _Ichigo snapped.

_I did not lie! Do not call me so, boy! You only told me to show you the technique, you discovering it and using it was at your own gain! I did nothing towards your failure! This is your own fault! I warned you of the consequences, and you did not listen! _

There was a pause, Ichigo's own reflections surrounding him. He could hear Aizen's heavy footsteps coming towards him, but he only focused on Tensa Zangetsu's voice.

_Then tell me…what is the risk?_ Ichigo's voice lowered calmly.

_Pardon?_

_The risk, what is it? What will happen if I use the technique? _

_You cannot use it now, Ichigo. Your body is paralyzed from using your spirit energy. You must—_

_Dammit! Just tell me—_

_Death, Ichigo. The risk of death is inescapable if you use it._

_Then I will die. _

He then felt somebody lift his body up by the throat. His eyes blurred, trying to make out Aizen's figure for a moment. His mind focusing on Tensa Zangetsu's voice, but found he was already gone. Now, only Aizen's smug face fell once again in front of him.

"I am stronger than the gods now, Ichigo Kurosaki. You have lost. Now witness as the world you know falls."

Seconds later, his head pounded like never before. It was as if someone had dropped a concrete block on it. He lost a breath of air and could feel his lungs struggling to grab the oxygen around him. He opened his eyes, automatically seeing red, and suddenly started to feel the darkness swimming over him like a giant tsunami. He couldn't get the air. Was he drowning? No, this was much worse.

He had to get up, he had to keep moving, but his body didn't respond to his demands.

_Get up…dammit don't let this be the end!_

But the little voice at the back of head started to grow louder and louder until it screamed 'let go'. His conscious wanted die, to no longer suffer the pain, but Ichigo would not listen to it, he only screamed, _Shut up! _

Then he heard another voice, a female. Her tone sounded dangerous and dark, like she was high on revenge. He knew he had heard the voice before, but couldn't place it with his head pounding. She was speaking to Aizen, not screaming, but speaking. He was speaking at the same tone as she, but their words were a jumbled up mess in his mind. He could not place the puzzle pieces together. The darkness was coming quick, but he still desperately wanted to know who the voice belonged to.

With the last amount of energy left, his eyes casted over to his right, trying to find the woman. His vision blurred and the smell of smoke overwhelmed him. And at the last moment he saw her: Captain Retsu Unohana. Her hair was let loose out of the braid, and flowed in the wind. Her face seemed sinister-like—dark, narrowed eyes; devilish smirk—and her clothes were covered with blood and dirt, torn all over. She looked an absolute mess, but to Ichigo, something inside him lit up. Perhaps it was because the state he was in, but he couldn't help think how beautiful this woman really was.

He watched as she pulled out her Zanpakuto, one resembling a nodachi, and said one word so clearly even he was able to catch it.

"Bankai."

And Ichigo closed his eyes.

* * *

Reviews make us happy ^^


	2. The Day I Tried To Live

**A/N: **Oh wow, thank you all so much! Art and I are so happy you guys like it! :) We're both very new to the Bleach fandom so we're trying our best to keep the characters in characters.

Please excuse any errors you may find. My keyboard is being buggy.

* * *

Chapter I

The Day I Tried To Live

_"When you've suffered a great deal in life, each additional pain is both unbearable and trifling,"_

-Yann Martel _Life of Pi_

Birds.

Ichigo woke up to birds singing. He opened his eyes to a shady area. Green trees towered above, blocking out the sun to below. He felt warm, and the smell of a campfire radiated nearby. The natural sound, the birds, made him wince, groaning in response, and mentally telling the obnoxious animals to shut up. The aching pain was like someone had hammered into his skull, placed a bomb into it, and blowing it up. It hurt to breathe, it hurt to move, and it hurt to…_live. _

The familiar masculine voice echoed in his head.

_Live, Kurosaki-san, and wake up. _

It repeated his words over and over, and Ichigo squeezed his eyes tightly.

_Wake up…_

The voice started to change.

_Kurosaki-san…_

It was feminine and wasn't in his head. It was a soft, but dark voice, and Ichigo dared to open his eyes to see her.

"Kurosaki-san!" Her voice grew even more demanding, and Ichigo knew it was hopeless to keep his eyes close forever.

He forced them open once again, letting a shire blinding light overwhelm him before seeing the shadowy trees again. He groaned in pain, feeling a hand brush over him lightly, and a slight warming of the skin on his chest. It grew hotter until the feeling of being burned, like a child touching a hot stove, came rushing through Ichigo's body. He yelped, whacking the hand away, and breathing heavily from the oncoming fever. Drops of sweat formed on his forehead, as he lifted himself up, catching the figure sitting there in a blood-stained, white haori. The long, dark hair created the barrier between him and her, but it was down, flowing like a straight river in a dark desert path, holding many secrets and a past never forgotten. The woman sat there still like a hawk—Ichigo could feel her shadowy gaze on him, and he shivered internally.

They sat silently; Ichigo kept his watch on her, fighting against his drooping eyelids, and catching her head turning marginally towards him. He could see a fraction of one of her eyes—menacing. Her smile turned upwards into a devilish smirk. Ichigo swallowed.

"Unohana-san?"

"Kurosaki-san, you have finally awoken," she said, her voice dark. "I'm glad."

The pain increased, and he placed his hand on his head, feeling the pulsating sharpness of where he landed. He blinked a few times, trying to get his vision back to normal. A ringing reflected off his ear drum, a sound he seemed he couldn't get rid of. And he tried to remember…

"What happened?" He asked, eyes wide, hands clenching his head.

"You were unconscious for two days," she breathed; standing up, black hair still concealing a full view of her face. "We came back to the Soul Society shortly after you blacked out."

"The Soul Society?" He shook his head, glaring at the dancing fermenting oranges and red of the flames. "You didn't answer my question." Not speaking. He asked again. "What happened?"

"Kurosaki-san…."

"Where are the others?" He shot her a look after cutting her off.

She was in full view, her hair cascading down her body reaching her lower back. Her eyes were narrowed, but holding a menacing and shadowy look. The smile was gone, replaced by perched lips. And a disfigured piece of skin, red with short legs, stuck out, sitting on her chest—an unknown story to Ichigo. Her Shinigami uniform was torn at the hems, and covered with dirt and blood. She looked nothing like the captain Ichigo first met.

"Unohana-san, where are-"

"Dead." Her response was quick, voice monotone, not enough time for Ichigo to really process the thought. "They all died in a massive explosion set by Aizen."

His lips moved, but no words came out. It got stuck half way through the signals in his brain. A mental breakdown was in motion, and red lights alarmed inside Ichigo's head. The anger meter went up full throttle, bursting like an overflowing chemical. Ichigo, ignoring the warning pounding on his skull, shot up onto his feet, grabbing Unohana by the collar, and locking eyes with the dark abyss of her eyes. He was barley touching her nose, and could feel her warm breath on his skin. The tension thickened.

He breathed heavily. Teeth clenched. His voice came out like a snake's hiss.

"What do you mean? Tell me dammit! What do you mean they're all dead!?"

"I mean what I mean, Kurosaki-san," she calming said, taking a hold of his wrist. "Now I would let go before you get more hurt than you already are."

He stepped away, clenching his hands in fists.

"How can you be so calm about this?" he yelled. "How can you stand there not wanting to do anything?"

"Kurosaki-san, you do not understand what the situation is right now," she sighed. "Aizen has won; the Shinigami has either died or joined him. We are survivors of this war."

"We came back together, Unohana-san, so why didn't you help the injured? Why didn't you at least get everyone out of there?"

"I tried, but you see, there were so many injured…." She paused, and a chill up Ichigo's spine as she spoke. "…. If I moved them, they would've bled to death."

"What about Karakura town? In the human world, what about the people? My family?" His voice fell quiet. "And the other's in Heuco Mundo? Renji, Byakuya, Kenpachi,…Rukia, are they alive?"

But there were no words.

His knees grew weak then, forcing gravity to take over and lower him to the ground. Silent tears, like small drops of rain, quietly crept up in Ichigo's eyes, falling down one at a time.

"I am sorry, Kurosaki-san." Unohana whispered.

"Karin, Yuzu, Dad…no." He pounded the ground with his fist. "No! I refuse to believe any of them are dead! You have to be lying to me. You just got to! Please…tell me this is some kind of sick joke. Tell me everything is alright and Aizen is really gone. Just tell me….something!"

"I can't say anything that will make you feel better. What you are living in is reality, Kurosaki-san, and in reality there will be deaths, sacrifices, and events that don't go as planned. What we need to do now is leave this forest and find some food. But we have to be careful. Aizen has already—"

"Tell me what happened," he cut her off, his voice softer than a child's touch. "I blacked out and all I can remember is….seeing or hearing you and Aizen talk."

"There wasn't much said between us."

"How did you find out everyone was dead?" He looked up at her, trying to read her emotionless face. "And the others in Heuco Mundo, how do you know they're dead?"

"When we arrived back in the world of the living, you went to battle Aizen while I went to search for survivors, but ran across the head captain's broken body. There was nothing I could do, so I went to search for more, and came across more and more of the dead. Some captains…lieutenants…gone. I heard from Aizen about Heuco Mundo. He told me Kurotsuchi-tachio had built a bomb and implanted it when he was there. He had been on Aizen's side this entire time; I couldn't believe it when I heard it.

"I helped as many Shinigami as I could. Sarugaki-san was badly injured, as well as many others, but when I saw the purple flash in the sky, I knew you were in trouble Kurosaki-san. They told me to go help, no matter how much my beliefs fought with me. I finished up quickly, and when they told me to go, I left, unknown what the consequences would be."

"But they could still be alive," he said, his tone rising in hope. "They could've gotten out of there. We just got to go look for them."

Ichigo stood back up, feeling a rush of dizziness wave over him, clenching his head from the pain. He started walking, every step wishing he would die right there. He leaned on a tree for support a few steps away, feeling the exhaustion inside.

He heard Unohana behind him.

"Kurosaki-san, I warn you to be careful, especially out here. We must be careful not to get caught or we'll be killed. He has spies all around the Soul Society now thanks to Kurotsuchi. If someone attacks us, there'll be at least one still hiding who'll report it.

"And there is one more thing." Her voice dropped. "Aizen didn't succeed in creating the key to the Soul Palace."

Ichigo breathed, sinking in her words carefully.

_Everyone I love is gone. They all died for nothing! And now Aizen…fuck! _

"How do you know of this?" he asked.

"A few of his scouts came by yesterday when I was trying to find a place to rest. I overheard them. I also recognized them as officers from the ninth division. He's going find another way inside the palace. But for now, he's stuck, giving us an opening to get stronger and strike. "

"Why not strike now?"

"Kurosaki-san, do you think it is wise to walk into the Seireitei? Who knows how many people are behind Aizen now. The Shinigami of the Gotei 13 might as well be with him. We can't just walk right in. Be smart, Kurosaki-san, and always stay one step ahead of your enemy. Right now, Aizen doesn't know we're here. I've been very careful on keeping it that way. So don't ruin it."

He slid down the tree, watching her take her blood-stained, torn captain's coat off and placing it in the fire.

"Why are you burning it?" he asked, frowning.

"It served its purpose. For now, I am no longer a captain of the Gotei 13. We'll have to change clothes, get rid of these uniforms so no one recognizes us."

"Won't they see the smoke?" he signed.

"I put up a barrier around this place." He saw her smirking at him. "They won't be able to find us."

The coat became shrivelled, breaking down into brown pieces and flying into the air as ash. Ichigo watched silently as it became nothing, disappearing into the atmosphere of the Soul Society. He would have to live without his friends, without his family…. Without.… _I'm sorry, Rukia. _

The fire hissed when it was extinguished, leaving only the singing birds.

xXx

The edge of the storm had come on them hours ago, like thieves in the smothering light of dusk. Fingers of lightning touched down in the valley in front of them, stretching down into the sunset silhouettes of nearby mountains. The wind grew, making it difficult for them to travel further ahead. They would meet the storm half-way to the village below the valley, and would have to find shelter for the night.

Ichigo's muscles were rocks, weighing him down, as if the world had stacked on top of his head, and causing him blistering pain with every step. Long strains of black hair fluttered and danced in the harsh wind, swinging and twisting like a fierce tornado. The remaining orange sunlight reflected off the shiny strains, hiding many secrets in its smooth texture. Ichigo was used to seeing it worn in a thick braid at the front, concealing the red scar on her chest; it would be different to have her look this way.

But never has Ichigo ever seen someone so….He shook his head, ridding of then inappropriate thoughts swirling in his head like a never-ending whirled pool. His stomach growled, and he clenched his stomach, wishing he had eaten more than the rabbit they caught and smoked earlier that day. He was still weak from battle, still injured, but considering Unohana had gotten a small proportion, even after killing it and gutting it with her hands, he shouldn't be so greedy.

The animal's blood still stained her hands from lack of a stream nearby. Ichigo offered to wipe them on his clothes, but she refused, leaving it to dry on her pale hands. She had told him she had hiked down to the stream at the bottom of the river, and carry water back. She said she couldn't shunpo since locating a shunpo detector almost on every tree and after an unfamiliar escaping Shinigami was running a few hundred yards in front of her through the thick brush, he shunpoed, getting killed instantly with a red mist from small eye-like machines, impossible for him to escape.

"Kurosaki-san, we must hurry," her voice reached him, and saw her head turned slightly to him, waiting.

Ahead, the grey clouds turned, whirling around like angry monsters born from Hell's fire. Thunder drums pounded from the gods loud conversations, fully aware of the situation below. Lightning turned night into day, colours of purple striking the edge of the valley mountains. Cool drops of rain fell onto Ichigo's skin, making him shiver and producing small bumps on his surface of his skin. First, the rain was light, but the closer they got to the bottom and to the village, the more the rain came down, usually in waves of momentum with the fierce wind. By the time they reached the bottom, their clothes were soaked to the skin, clinging to it like a child to its mother. The blood and dirt seemed to have washed away, but both were chilled and wanting warmth.

The village was tiny, holding a few farm houses. Only one out of five had lights on.

Ichigo used all his energy and rushed to it, leaving Unohana behind looking through the cloaked landscape. He tapped on the shoji door when he arrived, watching Unohana carefully.

_I sense it too, Unohana-san._

The door of the hut slid opened a crack, and a raspy male voice came out.

"Whoever it is, go away! We don't want any trouble here."

"Sir, look, we're not here for trouble. My companion and I just need a place to stay for the night."

The shoji door opened fully to reveal a shrunk old man. His wrinkles covered every inch of his face. Long, grey hair tied back in a short tail at the back of his head. Teeth, yellow and rotten, eroding from years of a toxic chemical, were slowly disappearing from time.

"Shinigami, eh? We don't house no Shinigami. Go find somewhere else to stay."

Ichigo swallowed, now watching the shadowy grounds too.

"Dear? Who is at the door?" Another voice, female and soft, added from inside.

Ichigo's head whipped back to the old man, and elderly woman, wearing fewer wrinkles, and holding a warm smile, appeared from inside the warm hearth.

"These Shinigami want to spend the night," the old man said, scowling.

"Oh my, how long have you two been outside in this terrible weather? Step aside dear, and let them in."

"But they are Shinigami."

"But aren't bad, are you?" She looked at Ichigo, and he shook his head. "See, now let them in."

Ichigo stepped inside, calling out to Unohana who quickly followed. Inside, it was warm, a burning fire in the middle, lit the single room in a bright yellow glow. The air carried the scent of rosemary and varies of spices.

"You both look soaked; I'll grab some dry clothes. For now, make yourselves at home, and I'll get some tea going after."

They both sat down, Ichigo immediately feeling the heat warming his skin.

"Thank you," he said.

"So are you two run-aways?" The old man sat down across from them. "Guess that Sosuke Aizen all that then."

"You've heard about Aizen?"

"Of course we have," the woman answered. The sounds of rummaging continued. "Ever since two days ago we have. He's taken over the Soul Society and everyone in it. He's caused a nation-wide panic all over. Started killing off normal souls and Shinigami who isn't following him, which I guess you two are on the list now."

"He's calling it the 'Cleansing," the old man said. "Now we're in trouble because you're here."

The old lady handed them dried clothes, and pointed to a small wooden divider in the corner where they could change. Ichigo nodded to Unohana to go first.

"So, what are your names?" she asked.

Ichigo took the tea from her hands, and watched the steam evaporate.

"Do you not recognize us?"

"Boy, we live out in the middle of nowhere," the old man said. "We don't know no names from the military. Except Aizen, of course."

Ichigo paused, thinking about a solution. He glanced over to Unohana, seeing her hands peak from behind the divider.

"It's Ling, and that is…."

"Yachiru."

Ichigo turned his head, eyes wide. Unohana's hair was still down but hung over her curves perfectly. The Red dress hugged her body, and even concealed the scar on her chest. He blinked as she sat down beside him.

"My name is Yachiru."

"Yachiru and Ling, huh?" The old man raised his eyebrow. "Well, don't really matter to me who you are. Just get out of here in the morning."

A rumble of thunder shook the house and Ichigo's eyes went to straight to Unohana, holding the same narrowed eyed, flat mouthed expression. There was a hollow nearby. The pressure rained upon them as heavy as the drops outside.

"What is it?" the man asked.

"Have you seen Hollows in this area recently?" Ichigo asked.

"Hollows? Of course we have. This valley has been their home for years. Why do you think nobody lives here?"

"And they don't bother you?"

"As long as we don't bother them, they won't bother us."

_How strange…_.

Thunder roared. Pressure grew closer. But none came close.

Not yet, at least.

* * *

Reviews make us happy ^^

Hall of Fame

Thank you to Gorgantuan, Guest, TheFallenGeneral, Starscape91, Uchiha Rai, Acolyte of the Blood Moon, and boredrandom for review the last chapter! We loved seeing your reviews. :)


	3. Ominous

_**Sapphire!note** (to anyone whom it may concern): I am **NOT** off my Hiatus yet. See you all after the 31st. Thanks! :)_

**A/N: Hey everybody. It's Art here. I'm taking writing duties for this chapter.**

**I hope you people fancy a cup of Milo, and enjoy :-)**

* * *

Chapter II

**Ominous**

_"Silence is but a deep breath"_

_-Art (rockyroad69)_

The night sky appeared almost a wild, darker shade of crimson, but the air retained an odd sense of stillness as if untouched. There was a large commotion downstairs, but it appeared to be eerily silent at the same time, like an ominous foreboding. Ichigo would usually have no patience for such feelings, but this time it was different.

The heaviness he felt in his heart told it all. The grief he felt about his home, his friends, wasn't over. Ichigo's mind kept replaying those moments when Tensa Zangetsu had berated him over his lack of competence and strength. The moment when Aizen proclaimed his victory, a dark, smooth voice fired the _explosion_. The young man lowered his head, while thinking of what he'd do now. He would have probably sat on thought for much longer if he hadn't felt a firm hand grip his shoulder.

"We must leave, Kurosaki-san," Unohana said. "The hollows are nearing the inn and I suspect they will attack."

"Well, let's kill them," Ichigo gripped Zangetsu's hilt.

Unohana shook her head. "We have to leave."

Ichigo blanched for a moment. Unohana, foreseeing his reply, quickly silenced him with a dark stare. He stared at the former 4th captain in disbelief, knowing there were innocents nearby who were vulnerable. Still, the woman remained unmoved, and tilted her head almost in amusement.

A few moments passed in silence, until the screams and noises began.

"We are too late," Unohana sighed, turning her head towards the sound of the screams. "I will handle this – you are in no condition to fight. Stay hidden."

Ichigo knew she was right – if the numbness in his body was any indication – but gritted his teeth nonetheless. Yet again, he was useless. Unohana regarded him with a slight look of pity before drawing her sword and leaving the room. The distant sounds of terror and screams further unnerved Ichigo. He dragged himself towards the window to see the situation.

It was chaos.

People were running about in fear, while large Hollows laid waste to the village. It was burning everywhere. Blood painted the streets accompanying the mutilated bodies – some already beyond recognition. The Hollows spared no mercy, revelling in the sickening sight they wrought. The inn was oddly untouched, but he eluded it to Unohana's Kido, which had probably protected the place.

It was almost enough to make Ichigo retch in sheer horror before he suddenly saw a pair of large, dark eyes already trained on him.

A bead of sweat started to drip down Ichigo's forehead. The Hollow licked his lips. The monster started to walk towards Ichigo's position, slowly, as if stalking his prey. Wounded as he was Ichigo knew he did not have many options and prepared for the inevitable.

"_Where the hell is Unohana?!"_

Ichigo's forehead was already drenched, while the Hollow continued his slow approach. Suddenly, he stopped, his eyes widened, completing the stunned look he had on his face. Ichigo looked in morbid fascination, as the Hollow's head suddenly fell off his neck. He couldn't help but feel his heart clench, when he saw Unohana's figure sauntering her way across the burning town. Her long, black hair billowed behind her. Blood dripped from her long blade, almost black from where he was, casting a large shadow wherever she stepped.

The group of Hollows noticed her and attacked. She leaped, ending it quickly, still seeming to take age. She looked like she was performing a tranquil, slow dance, yet cutting her opponents apart swiftly one by one. From the distance, Ichigo could see the indifference and restraint in her style of fighting to the point of contempt.

Or rather, _effortlessness._ The hollows never stood a chance. Ichigo couldn't help, but marvel at her skill. He wasn't given time for it, however, when she suddenly reappeared to him, there was a slight hint of anger in her dark eyes.

"I told you to stay hidden," Unohana narrowed her eyes, almost menacingly. "Nonetheless, we must leave. I have no doubt Aizen's forces have already been alerted."

Ichigo swallowed, but regained himself and nodded. Unohana looked to notice something, and let out a small amused chuckle.

The Substitute Shinigami looked around and noticed it – his hand clenched around the hilt of Zangetsu. His knuckles were pale.

He didn't remember reaching out for it, meaning it was instinctive.

xXx

"We do not have time to grieve."

It was the first thing Unohana had said since they left the burning ruins of the village. Ichigo bit his lip at the truth. The Hollows had left no survivors in the village, not even the kind innkeeper couple. However, they were still hunted, and had to move on quickly.

Her face was even, but Ichigo had caught the slightly wild, intense expression her dark eyes showed behind the calmness she seemed to present herself with. Strangely, it gave him a slight sense of comfort, though it wasn't much.

The atmosphere reeked with the sickening scents of smoke and burning flesh, while the cloud of mist thickened. Slowly, the air fell silent, aside from the fire crackling, leaving both Shinigami on edge. Any other sound could be an enemy.

There were sounds of silent footsteps, and Unohana quickly pulled Ichigo to the back of a ruined building, hiding from what appeared to be platoon of men. Ichigo caught his breath, noticing their features. The men were adorned in the familiar black robes of the Shinigami, only they were also wearing black masks. Black masks decorated with the white character of "Night".

The Night Squad.

As the name suggested they worked in the night and under the cover of darkness. Aizen had founded it shortly after his rule to act as his black hand. They were highly trained elite Shinigami, handpicked by Aizen himself. Rumour was even the weakest of their ranks had the same ability as a vice-captain of the Thirteen Squads, but it wasn't proven, for none had survived to tell the tale.

Their leader, Oni, was a ghost. No one knew of his identity – or whether he even existed – only he was one of Aizen's finest and strongest servants. Under the leadership of his leadership, the Night became a feared, powerful force. The Night had many purposes as Aizen's personal hunters and servants – to kill rogue Shinigami. They were also known as harbingers of death.

"This must have been their doing," Ichigo whispered, alluding to the scorched surroundings.

"Silence," Unohana murmured warningly, as they waited for the Squad to pass.

Ichigo watched through the slight crack in the wall, silently walked past the duo. They were almost prepared to escape, but the leader raised his hand. He raised his head and looked around in a curious manner, as if sniffing the air through his mask. There was a moment of tense silence as the man paced forward and Ichigo's heart skipped a beat when the man started to glance over him.

The mist was still thick with the loud crackling of a fire, and it was dark, but Ichigo did not dare to move. After they dissipated, Unohana herself quickly tugged at Ichigo's hand, and led him away deeper into the mist. He followed carefully, fearing to make even the slightest of noises. Though, he did feel a slight warmth on his face as he ran, holding Unohana's hand.

It was after a tense time of running, when they managed to exit the mist. It was almost pitch black, but Ichigo could hear the sound of water, indicating some sort of water body – a stream, perhaps? He still couldn't see, but Unohana seemed to know the way, leading him to place, where he could feel earth. His footsteps echoed rather loudly, which meant it was probably a cave.

"Where are we?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know," Unohana drawled. "We rest here."

Ichigo paused for a moment. "Are we safe, Unohana-san?"

"No, we are not. However, you and I need rest," Unohana chuckled. "I will take watch."

xXx

Ichigo woke up to the blinding ray of the sun and the rushing water of the stream. The cave echoed with the sound of a fire crackling, which had him in full alert, especially after events the day before. He rose up quickly, his eyes widened when he realized he could move normally. Exhilarated, Ichigo drew Zangetsu, and although he could still feel a little bit of pain in his shoulder, he could still swing it as he normally would – albeit slightly slower.

Distracted with it, he didn't notice Unohana coming. Needless to say, she was forced to block the unwitting slash with her own sword, and with a counter swing, threw aside Ichigo's sword so powerfully, it embedded itself in the cave wall not far from them.

"I suggest you let yourself recover," Unohana sighed, handing him a bowl of food. "Eat."

Ichigo himself couldn't help but gape at how she disarmed him and managed to throw aside Zangetsu so powerfully with a one-armed swing. After all, it was arguably a zanbatou. However, he didn't pay much thought to it, as hunger overtook him. It wasn't long before he finished eating. Looking up, Ichigo noticed Unohana watched him with a strange hard look, but did not speak.

Finally, Ichigo couldn't help it. "Who are you, Unohana-san?"

At this, Unohana raised an eyebrow, the smallest of smirks on her face. Except, this smirk was neither arrogant, nor demeaning, it was sinister and dark, like looking at prey.

Needless to say, it unnerved him.

"I was once the captain of Squad Eleven," Unohana said coolly. "The first of _them_."

Retrieving his blade, still embedded in the cave wall, Ichigo tried recalling something from Squad Eleven – something about that seemed oddly familiar, but he could not place it. He was still musing over it, when Unohana had already left the cave. Sighing, the Substitute Shinigami closely followed, wondering where exactly they were.

Leaving the cave, there was indeed a small stream flowing by, and it was surrounded by a forest. The musical sound of birds appeared to lighten the air, though Ichigo could still smell the slight tinge of smoke from the distance – presumably from the place that was burned to the ground. Unohana regarded him with a small nod, beckoning him towards her.

She was clad in a short-sleeved dark purple kimono, the shade of ripe grapes, with a matching hakama. A black sash wrapped around her waist. Strapped into the sash, was Minazuki, Unohana's zanpakutou. It was rather long blade, almost a nodachi, and also more curved than usual.

"So, what do we do now, Unohana-san?" Ichigo folded his arms, still trying to get used to calling her by that name.

"For now, we wait, and regroup for a little while," Unohana said. "And new names. From now on, you _will_ refer to me as 'Yachiru'."

"How about Aizen, shouldn't we be going after him?!" Ichigo shouted, his pent-up anger slowly being released. "Haven't you forgotten what he's done?!"

"What can you do, in your state?" Unohana sneered, shocking Ichigo. "Do not be foolish, _boy_. Aizen will destroy you."

"I almost defeated him! If it wasn't for –"

"Silence, and please think, Kurosaki-san," Unohana cut him off, raising an arm. "Even if, by some strange fortune, you could defeat Aizen, how would you penetrate through Soul Society to get to him? With the Night and the newly reorganized Thirteen Squads guarding that place, you would not stand a chance."

"We could just use the same method as we did the first time," Ichigo retorted.

"Do not be foolish, Kurosaki-san," Unohana said, this time with a cold tone, "Like I said, it is different right now. I am perfectly certain that they would not be as merciful as we were when you and those Ryoka entered Soul Society."

"Merciful?" Ichigo blanched, remembering just how hard the Captains tried killing them.

"Yes, merciful," Unohana stared down at him, her dark eyes flashing. "You could have been facing Kyouraku-san, or even me, if the Captain-Commander had indeed viewed you as a threat. Do not underestimate the Thirteen Squads."

At this, Ichigo gave it a deep thought. At least, until he heard a strange rustle. Instantly, the duo was on alert, especially when it came closer. Suddenly, a figure bumbled through, a figure with black robes, that they recognized instantly.

A Shinigami.

Unohana started to draw her sword, but before she could do anything with it, Ichigo had already helped him up.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked, wondering who this Shinigami was.

"A-Asai!" He seemed nervous, with sweat dripping down his brow, and his fingers slightly shaking. "I-I'm sorry, I'll be on my way!"

Ichigo let him go, earning a dark stare from Unohana, who stayed put. Asai didn't seem to be a dangerous character, or wish them harm. In fact, he looked a rather pleasant fellow who had lost his way.

"Alright, sorry for that! Say, the lady looks familiar, where have I seen her before..?" Asai seemed to wonder, as Unohana's eyes widened. "Ah, Unohana-taichou! Are you coming back to–"

He did not even finish his sentence.

Ichigo could only stare in shock, when he saw the sudden, swift movement. Before he knew it, Unohana had already moved, and stabbed Asai through his chest. It was sudden, and Ichigo could only hear a choke, before Unohana released her blade.

"Why did you kill him?!" Ichigo screamed. "He did not mean us any harm!"

"He knew our names," Unohana seemed totally remorseless, save for her arm, which shook ever so slightly.

"But–"

"It was either him or us," Unohana's tone was somber. "We would not live out the month if Aizen had caught wind of our location. Things have changed, Kurosaki-san. You can no longer afford to be naïve, if you value your life. Asai was indeed a good person, but he knew too much. That is all there is to it. It's kill or be killed now."

Needless to say, Ichigo was speechless. He remembered Unohana as a kind, understanding Captain, not a ruthless, cold murderer. However, recognizing the truth in her words, he kept silent, although he was extremely tempted to strike out at the woman. Cursing, he left the scene, leaving a bemused Unohana alone.

"Someday, you will understand."

xXx

It was freezing cold that night, as Ichigo reflected on the past week. Ever since Asai, there weren't any Shinigami who chanced upon them, something that Ichigo couldn't help but thank Kami for. If it wasn't for his survival at stake, he would have left Unohana, right then and there.

He did think about it, only to receive this answer.

_"If you do leave, how are you going to live?" Unohana had said. "You are alone, and not strong enough. Your luck will run out eventually."_

It was safe to say Ichigo had discarded that option readily. While he wanted to avenge his friends, he knew he had to live in order to do that. It was no use dying for nothing, after all.

He had to be stronger.

It was a long moment of silence, before Unohana suddenly rose, her face contorted in shock. A small, familiar pressure of reiatsu suddenly materialized, and she could not help but noticed.

"What's wrong, Unohana-san?" Ichigo asked, puzzled by her sudden state.

"I don't understand…" Unohana suddenly said. Her voice low. "I _felt_them _die_… Ichigo, no!"

* * *

**So, my first A/N**

**Hey guys. I'm Art also known as rockyroad69, co-writer of this story To Paint the World Red. I'll be the one giving you people walls of text as ending A/Ns :-)**

**This story was kind of borne out by a long-ass PM conversation between me and Sapphire between February and April. I kind of presented her with the original idea, a little outline and ending, and she really liked it and built upon the idea, giving it so many other little things and I started really liking it and BOOM! To Paint the World Red was born. If it helps, we've already planned the ending, so rest assured, this story will end someday, aye. If you have any QNs about the story, do feel free to ask me or Sapphire. Barring any spoilers and other stuff, we will answer it no problem. So, yeah.**

**Hall of Fame – Guest, Antex-The Legendary Zoroark, Acolyte of the Blood Moon, JasmineRaven, Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9 (Thanks, lads!)**

**Reviews are appreciated, and deeply listened to.**


	4. Deceit

**A/N ****(Sapphire): **Hello...anyone out there? Oh good. I've missed you too.

* * *

Chapter III

**Deceit**

_"It's easy to lose yourself in the idea of a person and be blinded to their reality." _

\- Jay Kristoff _Stormdancer_

Unohana could feel them all, waiting in the burning fire beyond the wall of her mind. The Shinigami, clad in black and white, scattering the battle fields like lost chess pieces; waiting for the king to make his move.

She was there again.

The great mix of colours, of swirling oranges and reds, mixing around, almost framed by a giant plume of smoke and ash reached high into the blue surrounding above.

Looking down, she breathed heavily, seeing the devil himself standing before her. A boy with bright orange hair lay motionless at the devil's feet. He turned towards her with a smirk, causing her to flinch. She tried to call out the boy's name, but he stayed motionless and unresponsive.

Her vision blurred, as Unohana came back, seeing the boy running down the forest path towards the pressure she felt. Above her, black clouds rolled in, the clear sound of thunder roaring. She ran, focusing her energy into her legs and moving forward down the dirt path to a small, secluded village below. The air grew colder as she landed at the edge of the tree line, feeling the presence of reiatsu beyond it. Rain poured down as grey-colour mist seeped through the area like a snake through the grass.

In front of her was Ichigo, his eyes forward, and his shaky hand gipping the hilt of his sword, ready to draw it. Beyond the trees, were bodies of men and women and children. Sprinkled throughout the area. Soaking the ground with crimson. Making the mud look like red paint.

_A massacre? But the reiatsu…of course! This must've been a trap set by Aizen to get Ichigo out into the open._

She placed her own hand over his before he could pull out, putting a protecting kido on them both quickly. Whispering in his ear and muttering under her breath, she said, "Be still and silent. Do not move a muscle."

Two men emerged from the misty background moments later and into the field of bodies, both dressed in black and wearing the familiar white mask of The Night Squad.

_As I expected…it was a trap._

Then one of them spoke, his voice the shade of black. Deep and rumbling. Chilling, hissing through his teeth. "Where the fuck is he?"

"Relax." The second one, shorter than the first, suddenly answered, his voice more calm and emotionless, yet almost as chilling as the first.

"Do you realize what will happen if we return empty-handed again? Aizen-sama will have our heads."

"Kurotsuchi-sama has assured me that the Hogyoku's power would not fail to lure him here. Besides, when Aizen-sama is controlling it, there would be no denying the bait. Wouldn't you come running if you suddenly felt your friends alive?"

"Then why isn't he here?" He growled in frustration.

"Be silent, Kai, he shall come. Unless…" a sudden pause. "…he is already here."

Just then, he snapped his fingers. In a matter of seconds, over a dozen Shinigami appeared. They stood around the two, still as statues, waiting for orders. Their white masks appeared to gleam in the mist, as Unohana watched from nearby, not daring to make even the smallest of sounds.

"Find him," the short one told them, and they were gone faster than they appeared. "You too, Kai. You never know, you might run into a surprise in this mist."

The short one vanished quickly after, leaving Kai in the open. Unohana swallowed the hard lump in her throat, holding the kido together. Kai then turned in her direction, and looked directly towards her. He stopped, and Unohana held her breath – it was as if he could already see her. Then he followed his comrade's actions and disappeared as well.

_Aizen must've felt Ichigo's reiatsu before I could hide it. We have to get out of here._

"Listen well," she whispered low into his ear. "When I let go, we run."

She looked around quickly, eyeing the shadows in the trees they were in. Then she let him go and he ran; herself not far behind.

They ran through the bloody corpses and into the maze of wooden buildings. Mud, mixed with blood, splattered their legs like paint every time they took a step. Suddenly, Unohana could feel the reiatsu of the group, and they were closing in fast.

"Kurosaki-san! Turn left!" She yelled out.

"Why?"

"Don't question me!"

And they turned, facing a figure standing a few hundred yards in front of them. His white mask, almost hollow-like. It was completely blank, save for the two eye holes hollowed out. Rain, cold and thick, hit their faces, feeling like sharp bullets against their skin.

"Well, well, look what we have here. Looks like I win the prize," Kai hissed.

"Kurosaki-san…do not even think about it," Unohana whispered under her breath, loud enough for him to hear.

"Yes, Kurosaki-san, don't think about fighting me, you will not win."

Unohana narrowed her eyes at the man, her hands curling into fists.

"Besides, you'll be dead before you can even take a strike—"

Kai's words stopped when Unohana flashed forward and thrusted her hand into his chest, digging inside and pulling out his heart. The sound of gurgling. Wheezing. And he collapsed in the mud. Unohana turned towards Ichigo, still standing before the fallen Shinigami. In her hand, a still beating heart, dying her hand red.

"It's kill or be killed here, Kurosaki-san." She dropped the heart and walked past him. "Remember that."

He didn't react, but his wide eyes betrayed him.

She looked over her shoulders at the boy. "We must keep moving. They'll be here shortly."

A shunpo, and they disappeared from the area.

They travelled through the mist like silent ninjas in the night, coming and stopping on a top of a valley peak above District 79. It was silent, and there were no trace of any reiatsu around. They were safe for now.

And Unohana's teeth clenched together, as she held back the urge to kill the orange-haired teenager in front of her. When he stood up, her fist connected with the side of his jaw, sending him flying into a bush.

He slowly stood up, groaning, "What the hell was that for?"

She punched him again, sending him back into the bush. Her eyes were sharp. Her jaw clenched tight. She breathed uneven and heavily.

"What the—"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" She seethed through her teeth, her voice dangerously deep. "Do you have a death wish Kurosaki-san? Are you so tired of living?"

"I was going after my friends!" he snapped. "I thought they were—"

"What? That they were alive? Look around, Kurosaki-san! We are in a warzone. Aizen has won and your friends, as much as you want to believe they are alive, are dead. You aren't living in some kind of fairy tale, and until you realize that, you will not last five minutes out there alone."

He shook his head and stood up. "You don't think I would last, well you're wrong. I could survive without you. I never needed your help in the first place anyway."

"You are a fool, Kurosaki-san. You think you are the strongest one out there, but you aren't. You didn't defeat Aizen in the Winter War and look where it got us. Everyone is dead. Aizen is doing gods knows what. And we're now running towards nothing."

"We're running towards Aizen to…"

"Defeat him? Kurosaki-san, I've told you this before and I'll say it again, you are not ready. We wouldn't last five minutes beyond those walls. Besides, they would sense your reiatsu miles away. Just like they did back at the village."

"What?" He blinked. His tone softer.

"They knew you were in the area because you couldn't control your reiatsu," Unohana continued her tirade, frustrated with Ichigo's ignorance. "Gods dammit! It's your lack of control that will get us killed out here! I had to put up a protective kido spell around us back there so they wouldn't detect us."

"So it's my fault? Then why are you still around me?"

"Because you…" she took a breath."…could be our only hope. But you will get us killed if you keep flaring your reiatsu like a child."

"Then what about you? How can you…"

"I've been trained to block my reiatsu from others… among other things."

"Then teach me!"

"You can't just learn in a few days, Kurosaki-san. It takes decades to master, just like Bankai." She turned from him and eyed the dark, grey horizon.

At this, Ichigo perked up. "I mastered Bankai in days. I can do the same with my reiatsu."

Her eyes widened and she looked over her shoulder at him. "You did what?"

"I mastered Bankai in three days."

She faced him fully, shaking her head. "That's not possible. Unless…" she scoffed, smiling. "Kisuke Urahara. I knew it. He taught you how to master Bankai, didn't he?"

"Well, it was more Yoruichi, but I guess he was the one in some form or another."

Unohana stepped forward, getting closer and closer to him until they were mere inches apart. She smirked, narrowing her eyes and moving them up and down his body, almost like examining prey. She watched him swallow and tense up from their closeness.

"We shall see," she whispered, relaxing her smirk into a dark smile.

"What?"

She backed away from him, smiling. "We shall see if you can live up to Urahara-san's reputation. Master hiding your reiatsu in three days, and I'll consider training you more in the art of Kendo. But if you fail, I will not stick around. I will not let being around you kill me and others. I'm only here to see what you can do. Like I said, you can be our only hope, but I will not let blood fall on my hands for your mistakes. I, too, have a duty to uphold. Understand?"

"So, you're going to train me?"

Unohana adjusted her midnight hair. "Do I have to repeat myself?"

"No. Thank you."

"Don't thank me about anything, Kurosaki-san." She walked past him. "Let's go. We need to find a place where we can train in peace."

But she knew there would never be any peace.

xXx

Under a rocky fortress, two blades clashed together.

Metal against metal engaged, igniting sparks at every contact they made. Background noises of dripping water mixed in, echoing with the sounds of clashing blades. Glistening sweat rolled off their foreheads, as heavy breathing could be heard. Piercing eyes shined through the small light they had in the secluded rock room. Unohana watched as the boy swung his sword in her direction once again, her sword blocking it with ease before it landed on her head.

Swish. Block. Clang. Push. Repeat.

She could tell Ichigo was pushing himself, while she barely felt sweat breaking on her skin. The boy didn't know how to properly use a blade – especially with one as large as Zangetsu – and his flaring reiatsu when he swung his sword wasn't helping.

She pushed him back a final time, letting him fly a few feet away, and sheathed her blade.

"Why did you put it away?" he asked, getting up. His body was covered with cuts and bruises. "Keep going!"

"You keep on flaring your reiatsu."

"So you're giving up? I thought I had three days."

"You do. But you're trying too hard. You keep focusing on trying to hit me than looking after yourself."

"Isn't that the whole point?"

"Kurosaki-san, I am not training you in Kendo yet. I am training you to maintain your reiatsu, at least, while fighting. Usually while you fight, your reiatsu is like an uncontrollable child outside of their cage. You need to learn and focus on calming it down enough to listen to you."

"But how am I supposed to do that while you keep on trying to hit me."

"It's called learning as you go." She pulled out Minazuki again. "Now go!"

And they began their duel again. For minutes they crossed blades and every time they did, Unohana cursed internally from the reiatsu flares coming from Ichigo. Her teeth clenched together and she swung her Zanpakuto harder against Ichigo's.

Then he did the unthinkable, and something Unohana never thought he would do. He said the one word he should have never spoke during this fight.

"Ban-kai."

Unohana's mouth tightened as Ichigo released a tsunami of reiatsu, almost forcing her back. But she retained her stance as the boy transformed. Her eyes darkened, lines of disapproval marring her face.

Before he finished, she flashed forward, placing her palm over his face, and whispering, "Bakudo number 35: Tanma Otoshi."

Ichigo's eyes grew dark as he collapsed onto the rock floor. Unohana sighed in exasperation, sitting on a rock beside him, waiting until he awoke.

xXx

A short man in black, wearing a mask painted white, walked down the empty corridor. His footsteps echoed, bouncing off the dim lit walls. His Zanpakutou attached onto his back. His black gloved hands curled into fists. And he stopped in front of two large doors. He knew, after that failure, his fate rested on the other side.

They opened, creaking.

The atmosphere was thick with purple mist, the result of a dark power.

And when he walked inside a man in white, along with glowing yellow eyes, sat like a king in the same chair Yamamoto used. He tapped his fingers impatiently, waiting.

The short man came forward, kneeling down respectively, showing the man in the throne no harm.

"And what do you have to report?" The man in the throne asked. His voice was deep, dark and menacing.

"We tracked the boy to District 79 where we lost him."

"You lost him?" his voice remaining calm. "Is that so? And what of your partner, Kai?"

"Dead. His heart was found a few meters away from his body. We suspect Ichigo Kurosaki must've cut it out."

"You think Ichigo Kurosaki did this?"

The man raised his head. "You think not, Aizen-sama? I, nor the others, couldn't sense anybody else nearby."

Then the man in the throne stood up, walking slowly to him. "Then you do not know your past colleagues very well, do you? Ichigo Kurosaki isn't traveling alone. However, the one he is traveling with is hiding their reiatsu like a past Captain would."

The short one lowered his head as the man passed him.

"Ichigo Kurosaki did not kill Kai. It seems as though we are dealing with an old acquaintance that has decided to make an appearance after many, many years – a serial killer," His mouth seemed to curl in amusement. "Do not worry for your failure – if my suspicions are true, the both of you never did stand a chance."

He walked back to his chair, and snapped his fingers. Moments later, two Shinigami dragged out a small girl, gagged, and adorned with bruises and cuts all over her body. Her clothes were ripped, and her dark hair was tangled and messy. The short boy gasped at her condition, but did not comment.

"You remember our deal, don't you?" he grabbed her chin and her brown eyes widened. "You have a new task. Find the serial killer and bring her to me as well as Ichigo Kurosaki."

The masked Shinigami's shoulders slumped, with a slight shiver.

"However," he stood back up, "if you fail again, your little friend here will perish. Do I make myself clear, Toshiro Hitsugaya?"

He nodded. "Yes, Aizen-sama."

And without a backwards glance, he flashed away into the darkness.

* * *

**A/N (Art):** I hope you enjoy, dear readers! :-)

**A/N (Sapphire):** Reviews are always loved. ^^

Hall of Fame

Nakumare, Guest, Antex-The Legendary Zoroark, cwl123cat, Acolyte of the Blood Moon, anon, Guest, Furionknight Thanks for reviewing! You guys rock!

**Vocab:**

Bakudo Number 35: Tanma Otoshi- Time Out (I made the number up).


	5. Lost in Midnight

**A/N (Art): Well, I did want to write this a week earlier... but Mass Effect happened. Anyway, Rocky's back. Do enjoy. :)**

* * *

Chapter IV

**Lost in Midnight**

_"Stars, hide your fires; Let not light see my black and deep desires." _

_\- _William Shakespeare _Macbeth_

"Not satisfactory enough, Kurosaki!" Unohana bellowed, the usual lilt of her voice deepening into something a little more than a growl.

Ichigo grimaced when he stood up, wincing as he noticed the sunset. It had been like this for the past couple of days, especially after he released his bankai on a frustrated whim.

Her words were, "You do not need bankai for this."

The young Shinigami thought he'd had it when Kisuke had trained him, but Unohana was a whole new level entirely. She wasn't letting up.

He panted as he avoided another lethal slash aimed for his neck. He tried to focus his reiatsu as Unohana taught him, only for it to dissipate, but the ruthless woman took advantage and struck him down with a forward slash. Ichigo gritted his teeth at the pain before feeling the familiar relief of Unohana healing him yet again.

"And that is your twenty-sixth death today, Kurosaki-san," Unohana said, frustration imminent in her voice. "Why do you refuse to learn, boy?"

"I've been trying to do it all week," Ichigo growled. "Whatever _you're _doing isn't working!"

She sighed and moved forward. Her sword was still drawn, making Ichigo alert for any attacks.

"No, the fact is that you don't have any focus," Unohana sheathed her sword and faced Ichigo with a cold look in her dark eyes. "Anger blinds you – I see it in your stance."

"Why you..."

"What troubles you? Is it Aizen ruling over the Soul Society? Or is it your weakness?" she lowered her voice. "Or perhaps, it's from the loss of your friends?" Unohana studied Ichigo. "I thought so."

"What of it?" Ichigo's hand was shaking, but his grip on Zangetsu tightened.

"You must let them go," the older Shinigami said flatly as she finished healing Ichigo. "That anger and grief of yours is a weakness – a weakness that Aizen can exploit easily. I'm training you to be an asset in battle, not a liability. In time, there will be other Shinigami with your potential."

The quiet stare from Ichigo would have sent chills to anyone else, but Unohana stayed unamused. She would have chastised him for it, if not for his brown eyes suddenly turning dark blue. A silent pressure asserted itself on them. The Substitute Shinigami stood up; his dark robes became even darker and the blade's edge covered itself in a familiar blue aura.

"Kurosaki-san?"

"Aizen's head is _mine_," Ichigo said, his voice deep and rasping, disembodied by the spiritual pressure that surrounded him.

Unohana readied her blade, as she took up a defensive stance. The pressure was only getting heavier, and the reiatsu around Zangetsu grew darker, like a moon-lit night. She braced herself for the inevitable strike, but abruptly the pressure started to recede. Unohana sheathed her blade in time to catch Ichigo, whose eyes, already back to the familiar brown, were closed.

The former captain couldn't help but sigh when she thought about what happened. While it was technically a success, she now had new doubts. She knew in that moment, it was all they had. Ichigo was reckless in nature and would never maintain the level of calmness that she intended.

When she placed Ichigo safely on the ground, she walked over to his Zanpakuto. Unohana almost recoiled in sheer discomfort when she tried to move the blade – she hadn't felt such menace and darkness emanating from a Zanpakuto for a long time. She took a long, hard look at Zangetsu's blade. It felt cold, miserable.

'_Grief,_' Unohana realized.

xXx

Ichigo woke up in a familiar world – a seemingly endless rain in a grey, cold atmosphere and the tell-tale outlines of buildings. It was his inner world, but different. It was no longer bright. There was no hint of day.

"It's midnight, Ichigo," A voice sounded, a little more youthful than he was used to. Nonetheless, he recognized it immediately.

"Tensa Zangetsu."

A shadowed figure materialized, nodding. "We meet again. Why are you here so late in the day?"

"I need more power," Ichigo muttered, earning a small chuckle from the spirit.

"It's already yours," He said cryptically, his voice unreadable. "Be wary of the night here."

Before Ichigo could ask what he meant, the world warped, and he found himself in the cave again. He felt strangely different. His fingers were tingling and the air seemed emptier. The images of his friends rushed through his head, followed by a crushing feeling in his chest. The loss still rang deep within him, but he knew Unohana was right – he had a duty.

Ichigo lifted Zangetsu, and remembered Unohana's advice to concentrate, and wrap his energy into a point. Instead of trying to focus just his reiatsu, he focused on the never-ending rain and midnight in his inner world, Aizen – his purpose as one of the last ones capable of resisting him, and avenging the fallen.

_Purpose._

The boy couldn't save his friends, but the least he could do was avenge them. He could help save what was left of the Soul Society. He could throw Aizen down from his throne, restore peace and end the war. For them, if nothing else.

With that, he concentrated all his strength into one point. The air shuddered from the sheer pressure and Unohana watched with a smirk in the shadows, as a midnight blue reiatsu engulfed his blade.

"Assert your will, Ichigo," Unohana folded her arms, stepping towards him. She strengthened the barrier around the cave to mask the massive reiatsu building up within. "Call your Zanpakutou."

"_Zangetsu_," Ichigo whispered and it gladly obeyed, the energy around it becoming even darker.

A deep hum settled in the cave, sounds of a distant breeze, and the reiatsu settled. Unohana waved her hands, and drew her sword.

"Come, Ichigo," Unohana pointed Minazuki towards the younger Shinigami, crimson reiatsu starting to engulf her figure. "I will not hold back this time."

Ichigo paused for a moment, before staring directly at her. His eyes changed to a blazing indigo, and with Zangetsu by his side, he charged.

The cold power trailed behind him. Unohana held her blade with both hands – the first time she did so in all their duels. The boy then brought down his sword with a cry, as Unohana bent to counter it. She managed to dodge the initial attack, but not without suffering a heavy gash across her cheek. She frowned at how cold the wound felt. Then followed through with a deadly thrust of her own, catching Ichigo in his stomach, and eliciting a small groan of pain.

"Your kendo and strength still needs brushing up – especially with the limitations that a zanbatou like Zangetsu imposes upon you," Unohana smiled evilly. "After we finish, I will have you swing your strikes as freely as you would a normal katana."

Ichigo groaned, but nodded solemnly.

They stopped and she continued healing him.

Unohana couldn't help but muse over the wound that he gave her, which was unusually cold. Then, she gasped as she buckled. A cold feeling engulfed her body. Quickly cutting herself with her own blade, she forced Minazuki's power into herself, purging out the chilling sensation. Unohana frowned at Ichigo's newfound strength- a dark, engulfing, yet empty and frigid power.

Darkness…

_How apt for a Zanpakuto named Zangetsu.*_

xXx

**One Month Later.**

Deep within the walls of the Seireitei, unease was brewing. Aizen had not held back in consolidating his power after he started his rule. He pushed the Night Squad into the outer reaches of Rukongai relentlessly in an effort to destroy any defiant survivors from the old Gotei 13. It had been understood that the search had ended – save for two.

Unohana Retsu and Kurosaki Ichigo.

It had been a several weeks since they had disappeared from the battlefield, and there was a new rumour growing, a rumour that even Aizen had not managed to quell. It started after some members of the Night Squad disappeared. It began sporadically, but it grew regular.

The rumour started to take hold then – Aizen did not exterminate the old Gotei 13 like he thought, and they were massing a force to take back the Soul Society, under the leadership of one of their former captains. However, the cause of the unease came from how Aizen's elite force started being picked off one after another, which only concluded one thing – spies. The Gotei 13…some were still out there.

Needless to say, Aizen did not let it go unnoticed, and took action. Anyone suspected was sent directly to what was once the headquarters of Captain-Commander, and none returned. There was only hearsay of what happened to them – none of them good.

There was only mistrust and fear in the air while more people started to disappear within the city. The Night Squad was heavily deployed; adding to the tension. Talk of possible rebellion grew. Some even speculated of the missing pair's involvement.

In his throne, Aizen remained unmoved and calm at the possible 'resistance'. After all, the Gotei 13 in its full strength could not withstand him, let alone a broken one.

He had his own doubts about the two lone travellers though – Unohana could be a heavy thorn in his side, while Ichigo had the potential to be troubling.

It didn't matter; they would fall soon enough. Besides, he had other priorities.

"Has there been any progress over the Ouken, Kurotsuchi -san?" Aizen asked the bowed shadow before him.

"It is slow, but the answers will come," Kurotsuchi replied, his voice tight and frustrated. "It won't be long, Aizen-sama."

"I hope you come to me with more satisfactory results the next time we meet," Aizen's voice, while remaining polite, held an unspoken threat which Mayuri recognized. "Your failure at Karakura and your lack of progress will not be tolerated much longer... my patience is growing thin."

"Understood, Aizen-sama."

Waving the scientist away, Aizen sighed, still not troubled. He was in no hurry to conquer the Soul King– who probably wouldn't care about Aizen conquering the Soul Society. After all, he didn't when the first captains of the Gotei 13 – who were renegades at best – laid waste to everywhere they went.

Taking his mind away from that however, he leaned forward, as a figure entered the room. He wore the traditional black robes of the Shinigami, his black cloak billowing behind him. His face remained shadowed under his bamboo hat, his footsteps as silent as a late night breeze. The air seemed to grow still at his approach, and the shadows only grew. His sheer presence darkened the surroundings. He bowed, earning a small smile from Aizen.

"Aizen-sama." His voice was smooth as silk and almost musical masking the dark menace and the coldness behind it.

"Oni," Aizen returned. "Has he found them?"

At this, his blue eyes glowed. "Indeed, Aizen, he has."

"Best get to it quickly, my friend; we have a war to prepare for," Aizen folded his arms, as Oni melted into the darkness, and the pressure lifted. "Finally, all the pieces are falling into place."

xXx

Kisuke was right about him – the boy had quite the headstrong nature, but that was it. All he had was a massive reiatsu reserve and a strong Bankai. He had little or no skills on his own, getting this far only via sheer instinct, and probably divine intervention as well.

Just in several weeks Unohana had managed to help remedy that.

Gritting her teeth, she blocked Ichigo's strike. The former Kenpachi studied his improvements. Over the month, she had moulded Ichigo's form, making him enhance his style, adding more brute force and speed to it. With his reiatsu helping to lighten the weight of Zangetsu, Ichigo was a deadly opponent.

While his moves were as predictable as ever, he was physically stronger, quicker and far more aggressive. Unohana had taught him to rely on the sheer strength of the zanbatou to overwhelm his opponents, putting him through an extremely tough physical and spiritual regime to help circumvent that weakness.

Also, she showed him proper swordsmanship, and taught him to implement deadly counter-attacks in his style. She was rather impressed at how he had survived this long without any formal training, but knew that his luck would run out eventually. His previous opponents had made the mistake of under-estimating him. He had to rely on other factors, and at times, sheer luck to overcome more serious opponents.

Now he was recognized as a threat. He was much more dangerous. Their enemies would stop underestimating him and would no longer hold back. Nonetheless, she was pleased at his progress.

The clash of blades rose in frequency when Ichigo increased his intensity, hoping to cause a blade lock between the both of them. By this time, Unohana was concentrating fully on using her nimble and lithe style to avoid his attacks, but his superior reiatsu, now kept under calm control, was proving a force to be reckoned with.

Avoiding another strike, Unohana saw her chance – Ichigo had left himself open in a reckless attempt to catch her mid-air. She leaped forward. The point of Minazuki trained at the boy's chest, only to be blocked by the flat of Zangetsu. Normally, her blade would have pierced right through, but the dense layer of reiatsu around it held firm. In her short moment of surprise, Ichigo took advantage, and countered with a deadly downward strike.

She barely managed to parry it. Beads of sweat ran down her brow. Ichigo's brute strength was already formidable before she started training him, and she knew that it was a dangerous situation.

However, Unohana wasn't known as one of the strongest swordsmen of Soul Society for nothing. Letting Ichigo overwhelm her, she buckled. And when Ichigo thought he had it, she kicked him powerfully in the gut and side-stepping to avoid the strike. Then her blade swung around, catching the Shinigami with a wide slash.

"You must always be fully concentrated – no matter your advantage," Unohana chastised. "I'm going out to get some air."

As displeased as Unohana had sounded, she was inwardly satisfied. Leaving the cave, she mused over the spar. Ichigo's reiatsu was increasingly deadly, and it took all her concentration to prevent him from snapping her blade outright. Not to mention, she had left the battle with far more wounds than before, some rather deep ones. Ichigo's endurance though enabled him to shrug off some of Unohana's nastier strikes. Lucky for him.

However, even with all that, there was one thing that she could not help but worry about – Ichigo's own mental state. He had changed– his eyes increasingly blank every day. His own strength and reiatsu grew stronger, but his old spirit seemed to fade away. He was much quieter. Distant. She frowned whenever he stared off up at the sky. He was indeed, quite a deadly asset right now. Probably captain-class in strength. Not to mention his possession of Bankai. Still, she had her own doubts. She had seen many wars in her long life. Blood dying the ground. Fields littered with aftermath. Hands stained with greed. And when men returned, they held with the same, cold, blank expression Ichigo had. It made her uneasy, a feeling that she rarely experienced.

Be that as it may, she knew that they had to move now – they had exhausted quite some time. Aizen was growing stronger. His iron fist clenched around Seireitei, the traitor had started to make his move.

From what she heard from the locals in a nearby village, Aizen's elite Squad that was dispersed throughout Rukongai, was mysteriously disappearing. The paths and roads used to be scattered with their trademark lanterns and blank masks, but now, they were nowhere to be seen.

Something wasn't right.

Unohana knew better than to outright believe them, but she had to make her move as well. Her kido barrier could only hold so long undetected, and recently, she had felt reiatsu signatures circling around the cave, getting ever nearer. Ichigo had started to notice the day before leading her to suspect that Aizen's forces were closing in on them.

Despite that however, Unohana pushed through to complete Ichigo's training, not taking the same chance that Kisuke had taken in the Ryoka incident. Besides, she had her own faith in her powerful kido barrier.

For all they knew, it might have been simply a coincidental patrolling squad that happened to nearly chance by their location.

When the next day rolled around, she returned to eavesdrop on the villagers conversations. The sun shone brightly above her. No rain clouds hovered over the horizon. She smiled brightly.

But it disappeared when she overheard one of the market sellers.

"The Night Squad has been spotted nearby."

And her eyes grew wide.

The first thing that hit her was the metallic scent of reiatsu and blood. She flashed back to the cave to stop in horror. Stuck in the ground, its edge covered in crimson was Zangetsu.

With no Ichigo in sight.

"Ichigo!" Unohana shouted, as an unfamiliar sense tugged in her chest.

Suddenly, the sun disappeared and pitch black surrounded her sense. Her eyes looked around, noticing the familiar kido. She gritted her teeth. To be fooled by a simple illusion such as that – it was embarrassing. Unohana drew her sword, as a group of faceless masks suddenly appeared out of the darkness, and she could barely leap to avoid the swords that had replaced where her feet were.

"Finally we have you, Unohana-taichou," A familiar voice said. Their reiatsu was blocked. Still something she knew about this individual.

She turned around and saw him—a short Shinigami, wearing a blank mask with the Kanji of "white" painted on the forehead.

_He was the one who lead the last group we came across in 79. People who survived his passing called him Shiro._

While the woman didn't know who he was, she heard of the stories about Shiro, one of Aizen's most notorious lieutenants.

She had no time to think of it as they drew their swords. Unohana knew that she could not show mercy here, and made her move before they could speak. She saw a gap in the group, and struck the first victim. Avoiding a strike towards her neck, the former captain thrust her sword decisively, and managed to catch a Squad member's throat. She suffered a gash as she avoided another strike, but she ignored it. Unohana wouldn't worry about anything that wasn't life-threatening anyway.

"_Release –"_

The man didn't finish his sentence. Unohana quickly sliced his arm off to prevent him from releasing his Zanpakutou. Then leaped back, avoiding a fiery kido spell aimed at her head.

"It appears that Aizen's standards have indeed dropped. You took too long to find me. I thought the Night Squad was better than that. Guess I was wrong," Unohana sneered while wiping blood off her face. She was trying to buy time, looking for an escape; she was suffering far too many wounds for her own liking.

"We have known your location for a long time actually," Shiro said his voice unmoving. "We just needed an opening to catch you off guard. Seems like it worked."

She moved her left hand under the hilt, ready to move it down and say the magic word. "Not for long."

Shiro placed his hands up. "Wait! We only ask you to surrender, Unohana-taicho."

"Or what?" Unohana's eyes narrowed, moving her hand slowly down the long piece of metal.

Shiro's hand lowered and he chuckled lightly. "Or Ichigo dies – we know where he is, and –"

There was a distant explosion. A heavy indigo aura clouded the place. It was silent. For a second, she caught a small shudder in the leader's sword arm.

_An opening. _She did not let him recover as she charged. "How long until you fools stop under-estimating your enemies?" Unohana's voice was menacing, holding a hint of happiness. She twisted and turned in a flash, and swiftly slew two men.

"I could ask the same of you, Unohana-taicho," Shiro was behind her, and she froze, almost in resignation, knowing that she had made a mistake.

Suddenly, she heard a telltale sound of the blade being parried, and winced as it pierced under her shoulder, barley missing her vital organs. She clenched her teeth, holding her side. She turned with her blade about to come down with another swing and stopped. The woman nearly sighed in relief, as Ichigo, who looked like he was wounded as well, blocked Shiro's attack.

"Ichigo – "

"We've gotta get out of here, Unohana-san," Ichigo said, a sense of strain in his voice. The remnants of the Squad that had ambushed them took a moment to survey the situation. Ichigo pushed Shiro away, allowing to quickly take Unohana's arm, and flash-step into the woods.

Shiro wasn't troubled. He took a glance at all the blood on the soil where they last stood and the trail leaning.

"They could not have gotten far," He said to his surviving colleagues. "I will go and finish them off myself."

xXx

Ichigo grimaced, as he took another agonising step. The attack on the cave had left him bleeding rather profusely, and Unohana wasn't faring much better. They had taken him by surprise – but he managed to set a trap on them and collapse the cave upon the assailants, but not before sustaining a deep wound.

"Ichigo... stop," Unohana rasped. "I can heal us here."

She looked delirious. Blood dripped down her mouth. Sweat covered her skin. She was hot to the touch. She muttered an incantation, as their wounds started to heal. Then, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she stopped, panting.

"Unohana-san…"

"Go... they are coming…"

Ichigo wrapped her arm around his shoulder and he readied his leap. The wound still pained him, but it was dulled a little. Suddenly, there was a powerful sense of pressure, as he buckled, dropping Unohana unceremoniously in the process.

"You will not escape me this time."

The faceless mask was cracked, presumably from Ichigo's harsh push, but there was no mistaking the intent behind his voice.

_But that voice…._

Perhaps it was simply the mask, but Ichigo knew that he had heard it before.

"Impossible," Unohana muttered, her eyes wide and staring at the person. "He died in that battle. How –"

"Quiet, Unohana-taicho," Shiro quickly cast a kido to silence her.

Ichigo readied his blade, knowing he was in barely any condition to fight someone this strong. However, for their survival, he had to try.

Suddenly, the pressure lifted, and man lowered his katana. "Put your sword down, Ichigo. I mean you no harm."

Ichigo didn't buy it, and raised Zangetsu in a striking position.

He would have charged, if not for his enemy's next action. He gripped on his hooded mask, and pulled it off. Familiar silver, spiky hair, as a ray of sunlight showed a tanned face, now marred by a massive scar covering the middle of his face diagonally. Still, there was no mistaking the emerald green eyes, and the trademark solemn expression.

"Toshiro?!"

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you!" Hitsugaya snapped. Then he gave him a grin. "It's good to see you again, Ichigo."

* * *

**A/N (Art): End! Hope you lads liked it. This chapter was actually rather difficult, because of how I'm having to balance a few things, and to put my own little ideas in. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and sorry for the wait. Rocky signing off, babes!**

**Reviews are appreciated, and deeply listened to.**

**[Insert Sapphire's input here because she is lazy]**

**Appendix**

**(*) Zangetsu, for people who don't know, means Slaying Moon.**


	6. A Game of Trust

**A/N (Sapphire): I know it's been awhile. Bleach ended and life got in the way. We'll return soon. But for now, enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

Chapter V

A Game of Trust

_"Swift as a deer. Quiet as a shadow. Fear cuts deeper than swords. Quick as a snake. Calm as still water." _

_-_George R. R. Martin _A Game of Thrones_

Both wide-eyed Shinigami stared at the ghost in front of them: a small stature of a man with snow-white hair, and an expression stern and cold as his Zanpakutou. But a hint in his eyes was different - a sadness and concern for something unknown. He placed his katana back in his sheath on his back, stepping back again.

"Again, I mean both of you no harm. I'm only here to talk," he words were firm.

It was only moments later that Ichigo stepped forward, connecting his fist with flesh. His breath was deep through his clenched teeth, staring down at his old ally and friend. Behind him, Unohana stood watching with a stone- cold expression, her eyes daggering down at the old captain.

"What words do you have that would make us listen to you?" Ichigo snapped.

Hitsugaya spat out the blood, chuckling. "I guess I deserved that."

"Oh, you deserve much more than that."

A hand appeared on his shoulder as Unohana stepped forward. "Hitsugaya-san…if I may call you that now…what is your reason for hunting us? To bring us to Aizen? For what?"

He shook his head. "You have no idea…"

He trailed off, and Ichigo hissed. "You're right, you don't have any idea. Unohana-san and I have been travelling these parts for the last few months trying to get away from you and your damned friends."

"They aren't my friends!" He stood up, bellowing his words. "My friends died in the war!"

"Yeah? Well so did mine! Why do you think Unohana-san and I are doing out here? Having a fucking picnic?"

"Ichigo, enough," Unohana stepped in.

"You think I want to do this?" Hitsugaya replied. "You think I don't want to just cut Aizen's head off and be done with it?"

"Well you are part of his followers now. You tell me."

"Stop it! The both of you!" Unohana snapped, stepping officially between the two. "You both are yelling like a bunch of children-"

"Don't call me that," Hitsugaya commented lowly.

She snapped her head to him. "Then stop acting as so. Gods, your voices can be heard from the 20th District and back." She turned to Ichigo and spoke softly. "Let him speak."

"Why? He just tried to kill you."

"I wasn't going to kill her," Hitsugaya commented. "Only injure enough to take back to Aizen-sama."

"Oh can you please not call him that?" Ichigo exasperated.

"Shut up or I'll cut out your tongue," Unohana threatened Ichigo. "Let. Him. Speak."

Unohana faced back to the white-haired boy as Ichigo stood behind her uncomfortably. Emerald green eyes grew distant as they turned down at the ground. Hitsugaya shook his head. "There is nothing that I will say that will make time go back. Like you, that battle was the worse day of my life. I lost a lot of good friends and my lieutenant as well.

"When the battle ended, the whole sky went black. It was _his_ reiatsu. It was like poison filling the sky. Everyone who was still alive from the explosion was taken prisoner. However, there were only four of us. Out of two thousand Shinigami only four made it out alive."

"It's worse than I thought." Unohana commented.

"Unohana-taichou, that's not all. I now know that there were more survivors."

Both Shinigami gave him a questionable glance at him.

"A resistance has been forming, but you already knew that."

"A resistance?" Unohana replied, surprised. "What do you mean a resistance? So…there were many who survived."

He nodded. "I don't know who though. I thought you would know. I thought you both were a part of it."

"Was that your mission? To collect us and make us lead Aizen to the resistance?"

"I believe so. I'm not completely sure of Aizen's plan. You both should know he was never one with words to begin with." Hitsugaya stepped forward. "Please realize that I have no choice in this matter, Unohana-taichou. I have to do this."

She narrowed her eyes slightly. "Why?"

"He has her." His mouth turned into a frown. "He has Momo, and if I don't do what he says...he'll kill her."

xXx

The three sat in silence for some time. Ichigo's hand itched as it rested on Zangetsu. Periodically he would peer over his shoulder at the white-haired boy sitting on a rock watching the sunset and back to Unohana in front of him. Her eyes watched Hitsugaya over Ichigo's shoulder, but Ichigo had a feeling she was watching him too.

"What's going through your mind, Ichigo?" she whispered through her breath, not looking up at him.

Ichigo looked up at her plain expression. The glow of the warm setting sun cast on her face, making Ichigo blush momentarily. He looked away from her and back over his shoulder. "There is nothing more I want to do than to send him back empty handed. However, he could be the only one that could lead us into the Seireitei and to Aizen."

Unohana gave him a warm smile. "Seems as though you've grown smarter as well, Ichigo."

He shot a look at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She chuckled, standing up, watching the sun fully set behind the valley mountains. Shades of pinks and orange streaked the sky like an oil painting. "But your idea has a flaw." She looked back at Ichigo. "We know nothing about how Aizen has changed the Seireitei. If Hitsugaya-san is correct about the resistance, my idea is that he wants us to help rescue Hinamori-san and escape with him to the resistance. We have no idea otherwise how we are to do sort of task."

"You're right, Unohana-taicho," Toshiro's voice spoke up, standing from the rock. His white hair moved slightly in the breeze as he turned to walk to the couple, and stopped only feet from them. "You don't know how much the Seireitei has changed. But I do. And I promise you I will lead you out."

"How can we trust you?" Ichigo asked, standing up to face him.

Toshiro shook his head. "It's up to you if you can trust me or not, but I know secret passages and routes. I was a taichou after all; I know my way around."

"We'll be taken prisoner once we arrive there, won't we," Ichigo claimed.

"Yes. But I know where you will be taken and I can easily get you out when Momo is freed."

"And if Aizen gets to us first?" Ichigo added.

The boy's mouth opened, hesitating. "He probably won't deal with you for a while. Aizen-sama is very busy-"

"'Probably'? Toshiro, I'm not a fan of 'probably'. What happens if Aizen gets to us first? He is hunting us, right? Then wouldn't he want to see us right away?"

"Ichigo has a point, Hitsugaya-san," Unohana stepped in. "There is a chance that Aizen will want to deal with us when we arrive. Especially Ichigo."

"Even if he does, he will not kill you. Whenever there is someone out there Aizen-sama wants, they are brought to him first then he decides what to do. I know he will want to keep both of you alive. He'll place you in the cells with the others until he is ready to state his justice. I've seen it every time I've captured those he wants."

"And you sure of this?" Unohana asked.

"I do not lie; for if I do, they will have my head."

Ichigo stepped forward, face firm. "How many people have you captured under Aizen's orders?"

Toshiro looked away, eyes downcast. "I lost count."

"And how many have been killed?" Unohana added.

Toshiro looked up at her with wide eyes as Unohana remained emotionless.

She walked up and stood beside Ichigo. "I'll ask again. Hitsugaya-san, how many of the ones you've captured and brought to Aizen have been killed by his hands?"

"I don't-"

"How many?"

He shook his head, staggering, and Unohana stepped forward again.

"How many has he killed!?"

"None!" Hitsugaya replied shortly. "None that I know of."

Her voice lowered. "Those cells can't hold that many people. Has someone else been doing the executions?"

"Possibly; but I'm not allowed to be present during the time. I know nothing of the executions. Whether Aizen-sama is present or does the execution himself, I cannot tell you." He looked up. "All I want is to save Momo. If I fail this time…she will be next."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Hitsugaya-san. But we cannot be blamed for your misfortune. Whether she dies is not our problem."

The white-haired boy's wide turned to panic. He shook his head stepping towards the two. Unohana turned around, silently motioning Ichigo to walk away with her.

"If you don't help me I'll keep hunting you down. I'll bring more men to my side to track you." He paused for a moment as the sky grew darker. "I'll order Oni to appear."

The two stopped then. Over the month they had heard of the ghostly shadow. It moved through the darkness swiftly and only under Aizen's orders. Unohana knew the creature wasn't under Hitsugaya's orders; however, if Aizen learned of Hitsugaya's failure, Oni would be summoned and there was no knowing how it could be defeated.

Unohana turned, his threat boiling her blood. Her fingers itched to draw Minazuki. "Hitsugaya-san, if we come with you, you must promise us something."

"Anything."

She walked up to the boy. "If you betray us or have lied to us in anyway," then she leaned down at his ear and whispered, "I will personally cut out your heart and feed it to the hollows."

She stood back up and smiled.

"But if you do as you said you would do once we were at the Seireitei, then we will find the resistance together and trust will be back in the game. And right now, trust is the game. Play it right, Hitsugaya-san or death will seek you. Understand?"

He nodded, his body shaking. "Of course, Unohana-taichou."

Her eyes narrowed. "Oh and one more thing. I'm not sure if Aizen has told you, but I'm no longer a taichou of the Gotei 13. You will call me Yachiru."

xXx

As darkness fell and the full moon rose above, the white-haired, masked boy dragged two prisoners back to the village below. Brown bags were over their heads, but Ichigo could feel the aura of the full moon above him. Through the thin cloth he could see the silhouettes of The Night Squad and the small light of a dancing fire. His blood boiled when they started to laugh and whistle. He heard them call out to the woman beside him – clearly she would not stand for this either. And for her sake, he would kill each and every one of them.

"So you found them," one said, his voice rough like an old steel blade.

"Wasn't hard. Kurosaki made it easier. I hid until their guard was down."

The man scoffed. "We were worried you were dead," he said sarcastically. "Wouldn't want to tell Aizen-sama you were killed by a woman and a mere boy of fifteen."

"That mere boy almost defeated Aizen-sama, don't forget that," Hitsugaya snapped. "And the woman…well let's just say she has an act of getting to a man's heart. She was once a taichou herself."

"And she doesn't call herself one now?" the man's breath could be heard close beside Ichigo and right in front of Unohana. Ichigo chest rose heavily, wanting nothing more to kill the man for getting close to her. "I should take her to bed before Aizen-sama gets her. I'll show her the proper way to a man's heart."

Ichigo clenched his teeth, quietly growling for even speaking that way to her.

"I wouldn't get to close to her," Hitsugaya spoke. "She will cut your throat with her nail before you step foot in her chambers."

The man sneered. "Like I would let her. I would kill her before."

"Aizen-sama wants her alive! I doubt he would be happy to hear you killed someone he's been wanting for a while. Shall I mention your little plan to him when we return tomorrow?"

Ichigo calmed down slightly, knowing Unohana would be safe for the night. But he trusted her that she would never let some disgusting slug into her bed so easily. Since she was hard enough to even get close to without a dagger on the throat.

He was pulled by the ropes around his hands inside a tent. There he sat with Unohana's soft breathing by his side and the smell of a small fire in front of him.

"Keep quiet for tonight. We'll return tomorrow," Toshiro mentioned. "Get some sleep. It'll be the last you get for a while."

The sound of tent flaps, and the retreating reiatsu of their friendly capturer told Ichigo him and Unohana were alone. He turned his head to her, breathing through the rough cloth over his head.

"Are you okay, Unohana-san?" he whispered.

"Quite. This isn't really what I had in mind, however." She replied in the same tone.

"What do you mean?"

"Hitsugaya-san said he was going to bring us directly to Aizen. Although, I feel the fear radiating off some of these men. The night is a dangerous road, Ichigo; even so for The Night Squad to be afraid. There is something out there even hunting them, and they are no ghosts. Perhaps there is something for Aizen to even fear."

The flaps of the tent returned with a different reiatsu entering the room. Ichigo's breathing deepened, feeling the familiar presence of the one who threatened the woman beside him. But he could feel her reiatsu and it was as calm as the night sky. That was enough for him to know not to do anything rash, or face her wrath later on.

"It seems as though our little prisoner is alone," the voice paused. "Well, almost alone."

Ichigo heard movement and the grunt of the man kneeling.

"I don't understand how Aizen-sama couldn't kill you in one blow. Even close up you don't seem that powerful." There was a sound of a large piece of steel, and the sound of a screeching scream in his head.

_Zangetsu…calm. _

"Your Zanpakuto is odd. I'm curious to see it in full bloom." A sound of a tongue clicking. "Nothing to say, boy? Why don't speak? Are you not the famous Ichigo Kurosaki Aizen-sama has been wanting?"

Ichigo said nothing. Nothing, except releasing his reiatsu in small portions to slowly warn the man.

"How could such a large sword defeat the great Aizen-sama? It's unheard of. Especially by a mere boy." His breath appeared on Ichigo's ear. "I should gut you so I can fuck your companion beside you."

Ichigo cracked his knuckles behind his back.

"But Aizen-sama does want you alive, and orders are orders even when it's directed by a half-man such as Hitsugaya. I'll just knock you out instead."

But the next thing Ichigo knew was the noise of a gurgling sound - a sound of someone drowning and the smell of blood mixing in with the fire. Something wet reach his feet as he felt liquid on his soles.

"Unohana-san?" he spoke up, nervous for her response. The worse thing he could think of was him killing her, but her reiatsu told him otherwise. It flared like a raging fire in a fierce wind. Unohana's breath was heavy beside him and he calmed.

"Ichigo, please, for the last time..."She breathed. "I am Yachiru Unohana, the one and only Kenpachi."

"Okay." he replied, knowing the man who spoke to him was dead at his feet.

"Tell me, Ichigo, what is my name?"

"Yachiru," he replied shortly. "Your name is Yachiru Unohana, the one and only Kenpachi."


End file.
